


Last Call

by DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam loves Kenny so much, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I chose Snapdragons for the flower, I don't know why I wrote this, Kenny feeels so guilty, Kenny loves Kota, Kota comes to AEW AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, adam is in so much denial, i did so much flower language research, kenny is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose/pseuds/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose
Summary: Adam absolutely doesn’t love Kenny. They’re friends and tag team partners and he’s NOT in love. He swears it.Well, he did until that night.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowering like the stars, and measureless as a kiss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191978) by [Hodgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgy/pseuds/Hodgy). 



> This was inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray, and another Hanahaki fic I really enjoyed! I’m not that happy with how it turned out but it’s not terrible so it’s good enough for me

Hangman Adam Page had never expected that he would help build a wrestling company from the ground up. However, here they were. Cody and Kenny settled their differences in a cordial manner, and Cody had finally officially apologised to Ibushi. He had nodded uncomfortably, but it wasn't like he could let Kenny go it alone.

The first few months were blissful. 

At their very first pay-per-view, Kenny had proposed to Kota, who had said yes with no hesitation. It was a beautiful moment.

Something about that made Adam uneasy. Though he wasn't quite sure what. 

This new company had rekindled their love and passion for their sport, and the sense of camaraderie backstage was rare and beautiful as a diamond.

So, when Kota hurt his neck, and needed some time off to recuperate from the injury, it had been a shock to everyone, including the man himself. Kota's recklessness was legendary, and still, it caught the Elite off guard.

After some time, it came out that Kenny missed tag team matches. He'd expressed this sentiment casually to the group, and Adam, probably a little too eagerly, had suggested he step in, just to fill that spot until Kota was well again. With his blessing, of course.

Ibushi had looked at him with knowing doubt in his eyes. It made Adam's blood run cold.  
Was it so easy to tell how he felt? That he-

No.

He's not in love with him. They're just good friends, that's all. Kenny is in love with Kota. He repeats it like a mantra, over and over in his mind. 

Eventually, Ibushi had smiled, and nodded. He still didn't speak much English, he just understood enough to follow most conversations.

And that's how they got here, with Adam lovingly staring as Kenny pinned their opponents.

No, not lovingly. Affectionately. They're friends. Kenny has a fiancé. They're getting married next fall, Kenny is committing to life with someone. It's never going to happen. 

They get to the back, and Adam feels sick. He's still stealing glances at the other man at every possible moment.

He rushes to the bathroom, hastily locking the door behind him. As he coughs, he realises why he feels so sick. He knows what this is. He's never known someone who's suffered with it, but anyone who's read any romance stories has heard of it.

Hanahaki.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Kenny called out from outside the bathroom. He can hear Adam expelling the petals and gasping for breath.

The concern in his voice is evident, and it only increases the pain in Adam's chest. It's like his lungs are on fire, the heat boiling his blood and searing his veins. 

He spits blood, but he tries not to look at it. He tries not to think about any of this, he tries to lose himself in his own head so he doesn't have to think anymore.

"Yeah." Adam choked out in response to Kenny's plea. His voice was raw and scratchy, and it hurt to speak. "Just... hungover."

Liar. 

He's clutching handfuls of blush-pink petals, and it's in that moment that he realises, that Ibushi's gaze had been justified.

The petals he has coughed up are Snapdragons. 

He's in love with Kenny Omega.

He's so fucking stupid.

The petals are so soft and delicate. As fragile as he feels right now. He knows they're a symbol of grace and strength, qualities Kenny has in abundance. He's renowned for them, he wears them with pride. And that's without mentioning another obvious connection to the flower.

The snapdragon suplex. 

The name of the move itself doesn't refer to the flower, but that doesn't matter. It's a connection, and an undeniable one.

He's in love. He's so in love that it's killing him.

He's known it in his heart for a while now, but actually admitting it to himself is a different story. He coughs, his chest heaving as the petals tumble from his lips. It looks like Japan in the springtime, a flurry of soft pink petals tumbling down, down, down.

He falls to his knees. It hurts so bad, but he's always been a bit of a masochist for this kind of thing. It burns, but it burns so good.

He tries to ignore that some of the petals are stained with blood, as he flushes them away. Hiding the evidence. He staggered to the sink and splashed his face with cold water, before looking at himself in the mirror.

He looks like a ghost of his former self. Paler, with sunken, red-rimmed eyes. His lips are glossy with blood. He took a shaky breath, wiping his eyes, before walking out and taking a seat on the bench.

"Cowboy? You good?" Kenny's hand touches his shoulder, and he chokes on his words. 

"Yeah." He lied, taking a shaky breath and giving an uneasy smile. "Don't you worry about me, Kenny." 

"I'll always worry." Kenny chuckled. "You're my best friend."

Adam tries to smile through the pain that statement causes. His heart is drenched in misery as he coughs again into his hand. He closes his hands tightly around the petals. 

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." 

He puts the pale peach-pink blossoms in the trash as he walked past, and tries to stop thinking about how they're so similar in colour to Kenny's lips.

Weeks pass, and he tries to stay active. He keeps working out, he keeps wrestling, even though he grows breathless so quickly. Even though he's almost certain he's losing weight. He can't bring himself to find out.

He can't even look at Kota. The jealousy is on the edge of consuming him, but he can't find it in himself to hate Kota. He's so kind, he's been nothing but friendly to him. He's an angel, he can't be real.

They're out at dinner. Matt and Nick are squabbling playfully, like they do. Adam can't find it in himself to laugh, not tonight.

He picks at his food, struggling to eat. 

"You've not been yourself lately." Kenny pipes up. "Is anything wrong?" He asks, so innocently.

He wants to tell him, he wants to fall to his knees and confess his sins, but he doesn't. He feels the petals filling his mouth, and he swallows them down. 

They talk, but Adam is mostly quiet. He can't keep his eyes off Kenny, and it's making it all the worse for him. Every time Kota and Kenny share a soft kiss, he feels the roots grip deeper into his lungs. When Kota whispers a gentle 'I love you' he can feel the petals crawl up his throat, stopping him from being able to breathe freely, no matter how ruthlessly he chokes them back.

He stands abruptly. "I- I can't do this. I have to go."

Kenny looks at him with deep concern, even reaching out as if to grab him. "Adam, wait!"

He feels tears in his eyes as he flees the scene. He doesn't remember getting back to his room. 

Kenny knocks on the door. When there's no reply, he opens it up .

He finds Adam. Hunched over, coughing, gagging and spluttering. There's blood dripping from his lips like poisoned wine, there's petals on the floor, like red and pink confetti.

"Adam- Adam what-" he stammers. It hurts, to see his friend in pain. He rushes to his side, kneeling next to him. 

"Kenny. Kenny, please..." he begs, but he doesn't know what he's begging for. Guilt is stirring in Kenny's stomach.

"Adam... who-" His eyes tell Adam that he already knows. He just doesn't want to believe it, he wants this all to be an elaborate joke.

"It's you." He said, teary eyed. "It's always you."

"Adam, this is the adrenaline talking- we need to get you some help, I'll call the others-"

"This isn't adrenaline." His voice is a desperate whimper. He feels his tears splash onto the carpet. He must look so pathetic like this.

"I'm so in love with you that it's killing me. But why would you ever kiss me, when you have him? I'm not even half as pretty and- He's such an angel... I wish I could hate him but I can't. I just wish... we could be something. I'd be anything for you... but I know I could never fit the bill."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking away. "I... I just don't feel that way."

He wants to. He doesn't want Adam to be in pain. He wants it all to go away, he wants to help him. 

"Is there... is there anything I can do?"

"Could you hold me?" 

Kenny nodded, wrapping his arms around Adam. Adam just closed his eyes, letting himself pretend this is real, that Kenny loves him. Even if it's only for a moment. 

The silence is more comfortable than it had any right to be. 

"I'm sorry." Kenny whispered. "I wish I loved you, so I could make this all go away."

"Shh. You being here is enough."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933203) by [Tgaret990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990)




End file.
